Fallen Graces
by captaindynamite
Summary: His best friend was hurt, the person that hurt him was still walking around, and he was going to make him pay severely. But what happens when he realizes why he really wants to hurt him? What happens when true feelings come to light?


**I know this first chapter isn't amazing. I apologize; I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Also, everyone will be going by their RING NAME and not real name, so there you go.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to TNA.**

His head snapped backwards as he felt the wood of the table crunch underneath him, the hard concrete smack into his back and head, the dull echo of the fans as they screamed out in shock. He stared up at the ceiling, his breath heavy as everything mulled together, and soon faces formed above him, emergency workers tending to him. He could feel their touches, hear their voices, but it all just sounded so distant. He could make out the sounds of his friend's voices; Frankie's sounding the most vibrant through the darkness that was slowly surrounding him.

He felt his body moved and rolled out of the arena, the roar of the fans echoing even louder as they chanted his name. He tried to move, to speak as he felt himself shoved into the back of the ambulance followed by the jostling of others as they climbed in with him. He could feel things put on his body, monitors beeping as the ambulance roared to life and drove off.

Many miles away, a man sat on the couch of his house, watching his former wrestling promotion's show. He had felt his insides curl, his breathing increase as he watched his best friend go through a table, the table and probably his body shattering into pieces. He rose from the couch and walked over to a table where his cell phone rested and picked it up, startled slightly by it beginning to ring in his hand.

"Hello?" he spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"Chris?" said Frankie from the other side, "Its Frankie. I don't know if you were watching, or not, but AJ….AJ's been hurt pretty badly. They took him to the hospital."

"I'll be on the first red-eye flight out," he said, hanging up the phone without another word. He grabbed his wallet from the same table, and shoved both items into his pockets before running upstairs to pack a bag. Once he had enough clothes to last him, Chris ran back downstairs and out the door, throwing everything into his car and driving as quickly as he could, while still obeying the law, to the airport.

"I need the first red-eye flight to Orlando," he said as soon as he was to the check in desk.

Meanwhile, AJ lay unconscious in his bed, surrounding by his friends, his team mates. James sat silently in one chair as Robert paced the room, and Kazarian sat in the other chair, his foot tapping excessively. As the time past, nurses would walk in and out of the room, noting down things but never saying a word to the three anxious men.

When it became far too late for them to still be there, they returned unwillingly to their hotel, all of them more than eager to return early the next day. The next morning, that's what they did. They sat around AJ's room, watching him as he lay, unmoving in his bed. The silence was almost too much when the door thudded open, and a baggy eyed Christopher Daniels stormed into the room, startling all of them.

"What happened to him?" he asked, rushing to AJ's side, "Is he going to be okay?"

Kazarian cleared his throat before speaking up, "We don't know," he said, "The nurses, the doctors, they won't tell us a thing!"

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt," said Robert, "The bump went wrong, and he got knocked out."

Christopher stood there silently, their words and AJ's appearance sinking in, his heart pounding as he stared down at AJ's face, his fingers lightly running through AJ's hair.

"Who did this to him?" he asked coldly to no one unparticular.

The three men looked at each other silently before James spoke up, "Uh, Bubba did it," he said softly, "He didn't mean to…..or at least, I don't think he did."

Christopher turned his head, his eyes flashing as he pulled away from AJ and stormed out of the room.

Robert sighed, "Now why did you have to actually answer him?" asked Robert, hitting James lightly, "Now he's going to go murder Bubba."

"Bravo James," said Kazarian before running out the door after Christopher.

Christopher didn't know where he was going to find Bubba, all he knew was that his best friend was hurt, and he was going to make the person who did it pay for it big time.


End file.
